i love you
by just me.princess
Summary: the rookie 9 & team gai get sent on a SPECIAL mission
1. nani?

"all of you i have a mission for you"said tsunade tossing neji a scroll

"read it and burn it"said sasuke "i know"said neji

"we haved to find the fujiwara mansion and stay there?"asked neji cocking a brow "yes you people have been working too hard"

"so?"asked naruto "you need to take a break" she said "oohh!!!! how long???"all of the girls said.

"3 months no complainig its also for training purposes understood?" "hai"all of them said you will leave in an hour"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

all of them are meeting at the village gates.  
"lets go"said neji so,all of them started running

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ding dong

ding dong

"hai" came a voice from inside the door opened revealing a little girl then, she swept her yellow eyes and then stopped on sakura,  
her face lit up with a smile "onee-chan come in!!!!" "hello ami wheres mom??" asked sakura

"in the kitchen!" the girl said in her sing song voice "who is she asked neji sliding an arm protectively around her waist "onee-chans got a boyfriend!onee-chans got a boyfriend!"she said sakura blushed and said"wheres the others?"

"kitchen eating!" "ok" and started walking towards the kitchen then she walked in and said"this place hasn't changed a bit!!" "yup" said a voice sakura gaped and said "kimiko!!" she hugged the black-haired black-eyed nin."it's been a while sice i saw you saku,how have you been?" the so called 'kimiko' said "great!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxdinnerxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"wow your personality has developed greatly huh??" asked the fujiwara clan head (they are eating dinner)"i think so"amu said "amu-neechan!!" "am i really that old sakura??" "yesss!!!!"her smile was quickly replaced with a frown "saku, i'm only older than u by 1 year"she said saukra giggled "i'm going for a walk"kimiko said as she stood and left then,kiba stood too "toilet"he said "i am surprised you know the way"the fujiwara clan head said "umm....oh yea" "down 3 halls 11th room"saku said "right?" saku asked "you have a long memory saku"the clan head said "i belive you still remember where your room is??" "hai ""good that hallway is yours" said the fujiwara clan head

xxin their new roomsxxxx

"huh???only 8 rooms??"ino said

"apparently"said kimiko "we have to share"

"i'm choosing who sleeps with who "said unknown voices"hanajima,arisa,mizu."saku,kimiko&amu said

"hello"hanajima &mizu said "yo"said arisa

"ok i already have the list"

list:

shikamaruxarisa

hinataxnaruto

tentenxlee

nejixsakura

kibaxkimiko

sasukexmizu

shinoxhanajima

chojixino

"it's the hokages rules"arisa said "of course who wants to be 1 room with them"mizu said "then all the leaf shinobi had death auras surrounding them "what did you say"they growled "are you deaf??"mizu asked

then a girl came "hey!!!!" she said she had waist length black hair and grey eyes and she wore a tank top with shorts "hello akira-san"saku,hanajima,arisa,kimiko&mizu said "oh you people better unpack or at least put your bags in your room later we can go for a swim or roam around in this mansion"akira said "hai!" all of them said


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm done!!!" ino yelled throwing her comb

instinctivly,sakura caught it

then, the boys came into the room and sasuke said "so...roam around or swim?"

"swim!! of course!!" saku said "they've got like this huge jacuzzi n 5 main swimming pools 3 spa's OMG it's been ages since i came there!! lets go!!!"sakura said dragging neji who dragged ino who dragged shikamaru and so on.

the swimming area was just like sakura mentioned only 1 word can describe it, HUGE.

the girls took off their t-shirts and shorts and jumped in

sakura was wearing a very very cute green bikini it was a strapless green matching the colour of her eyes and a also green a skirt that reached her mid-things.

hinata was wearing a one-piece blue swimsuit.

ino s bikini was similar to sakuras only pink.

tenten wore a black bikini.

' can get used to this'all the boys thought

sasuke & neji were looking at sakura.

kiba and naruto were looking at hinata.

the rest either were looking at ino or not looking at anything.

then, tenten suddenly walked to neji sitting on his lap saying"like what you see?"

well that was what she was planning to do when neji stood when tenten was about to sit on his lap resulting her to trip and fall into lee's lap

tenten was very cheeks were painted pink and she was apologizing again and all of the other girls came and jumped into the water

"you people coming?"arisa asked while jumping into the water.

"hell yeah!!"sakura said (well her inner said it and it slipped) she ran and jumped into the water.

everyone joined too

then they decided to play a game "ok the partners are your roommates ok"arisa said

"ok!"all of them said

neji croutched so sakura can sit on his shoulders

so did the other boys for their respective partners they played volleyball.

then all of the changed and went to sleep.


End file.
